


Crème du penis

by SarahZorEL



Series: Kara Zor El's Ride Over To The Wild Side [13]
Category: Karamel - Fandom, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alien Bar, CatCo Worldwide Media, College, Crack Treated Seriously, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Endgame Kara Danvers/Mon-El, F/M, First Time, Gratuitous Smut, Hand Jobs, High School, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Probably Took It Too Far, Inappropriate Humor, LMAO, Mild Kink, Not Really A Kink But For The Sake Of The Story, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Original Character(s), Past Relationship(s), Past sexual experiences, Porn Watching, Problem Reaching Climax, Sexual Content, Sexual Humor, Shameless Smut, She Enjoys the Sexual Fluids, Weirdness, cum, slightly meta, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-04 22:21:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17312900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahZorEL/pseuds/SarahZorEL
Summary: Inside of the Alien Bar and during a casual talk with Maggie- Kara reflects on her past sexual partners and what she's found out about herself along the way, including about both her and Mon-El's intimate relationship.





	Crème du penis

**Author's Note:**

> -or the one were I saw a random twitter post a while back which gave me the name (I can't take the credit for it) that made me cackle and I just ran with it to see were it would lead. This is the result, and I honestly don't know if i've taken it too far, so pre warning lmao.
> 
> [& on a more serious note - as for her previous sexual experiences. I'm going to say she was of age because I have no clue on the American school system etc or legal ages in different states / countries. So whatever the consenting age is- she is that.]

“So whats your kink?”

 

Maggie asked nonchalantly over drinks at the alien bar. Like it was perfectly fine for Kara to blurt out every one of her sexual fantasies to her sister’s future fiancé. 

 

“Um”

 

_ She hadn’t known what the hell to say.  _

 

It was true that- whilst with Mon-El her sex life, the understanding of her own body and her desires had expanded drastically- even in the short span of five months but- _Kink?_

 

_ She didn’t have one of those, did she?  _

 

**

 

Rewinding time so that she could look back on her life and analyse- her first encounter with sex came in the form of her buddy Scott Klein. 

 

She had talked to her space family in the past of how he was her high school heart throb, popular with the girls and rather charming. 

 

He was also the one who she’d accidentally stepped on and broken his toes at prom formal. 

 

_Y’all probably know this already. But anyway_. 

 

What she hadn’t told them... _not even Mon-El,_ was that... prior to her blunder in super strength they’d been working themselves up to the point of a potential loss of virginity. 

 

_ Or at least third base.  _

 

After class on certain days they’d sneak away together and kiss, testing the waters on how much they could get away with. 

 

From that moment on things only spiralled and a few months later and she’d already had her first encounter with oral. 

 

It was in In the basement of his families home- they curled up, removed most of their clothing as he’d tried gallantly to lap at her center . 

 

_ It wasn’t fruitful. _

 

**

 

 

A few weeks further and a few more failed attempts at making her orgasm and she’d decided that she was ready for his turn instead. 

 

Now preferring the endeavour of providing pleasure- she found out that it would get her off far more _easily_ than any handsy attempt from another teenager that her impenetrable skin couldn’t sense. 

 

Gazing down wide eyed at his member- Kara stared blue hues stuttering as she took in the new thing that she was witnessing. 

 

Hesitantly and after at least _three minutes of ogling_ she placed a hand on his knee willing it to move.

 

Eventually she arrived at the hemline of his waist and he’d shown her how to grip the base of his cock. 

 

Veiny and pink- she couldn’t get over how smooth it felt as she’d touched it. 

 

Pulling upwards- she was rewarded with an intake of breath and a spike in his heartbeat. 

 

More confident now and using her palm to manoeuvre the delicate skin- she went up and down and found out that he was quickly nearing completion. 

 

A few more pumps and he was coming undone- his mouth parted and his legs were shaking gently. 

 

What she’d been surprised with the most was her own reaction to his orgasm. 

 

Coating her fingers- the white substance flowed from the tip of his dick until his pleasure had subsided and he’d told her to get up and go wash her hands.

 

Stood- in an unfamiliar bathroom angled towards the mirror, she just stared slack jawed and mesmerised at what she was holding.

 

Slightly reluctant to part with it and wash them- _well_ that was her first foray in what she’s now calling her own Semen Kink Kingdom.

 

 

**

 

 

Years later and she hadn’t been with a boy for as long as she could remember- after her dance with Scott Klein she’d gotten a little scared to take things any further.

 

She was super powered -it was understandable to have anxiety, she liked to think. 

 

 

So when arriving for college,fresh faced and new to the big city- she realises presently that she was probably more than just a little _naive_.

 

Cobalt eyes were _soon_ opened wide- rather quickly if she remembers rightly. 

 

Especially when graced with the necessity of sharing multiple dorm rooms with other students and having to attend manic house parties because it was mandatory. 

 

_It was like a sex nest without the discretion_ or the need for rules to keep it from seeming scary.

 

Nothing more vivacious than a group of twenty somethings with zero responsibility- she indulged in all of the bedroom gossip and heard the noises of people fucking in the various bathrooms fairly regularly. 

 

That was until she met _Andy._

 

Blonde haired- sharp jawline and an impeccable chest.

 

Her hormones had sky rocketed into overdrive. 

 

Unlike the usual party goer she found that he was shy and introverted- the classical bookworm and history nerd. 

 

An art major, they connected on a mutual level about paintings and discussions of Van Gogh.

 

Kara’s not sure at what point it had actually started- when it’d drifted from best friends into something more _substantial._

 

But no less when they weren’t sneaking into each others lecture theatres or laughing behind the bookcases in the archives of their college library then they were falling back onto his bed- sweaty and spent. 

 

Sheets intertwined- his eyes sparkled as they tumbled around somewhat haphazardly and most of that time they laughed and giggled along the way. 

 

To this day those experiences still warmed her- she may not have been in love with him but they’d shared some extremely fond memories and she’s terribly grateful for the time they’d had together. 

 

Sex with him was- soft and sweet, fun and full of friendly banter. 

 

She’d enjoyed it- the bonding, the connection, but _again_ she’d found she much preferred to see him come undone than focus on her own satisfaction. 

 

 

**

 

 

Working at Noonan’s now that ones a doozy- feeling pretty empty after parting ways with Andrew, who’d left to pursue his masters and PhD in another city. 

 

Six months on and she hadn’t put herself out there. She hadn’t been all too bothered about trying to find something new. 

 

At least not _until_ one of her customers had slid her his number. 

 

Thus boyfriend number three made his way into her life- _he was a bit of a jerk as it turned out._

 

Not that she’d known at first, but to be honest she was far _more_ interested in his capacity for conversation anyways. 

 

A speaker for a wellness company- she enjoyed the long nights debating on what the right move was for mental health and psychology. Swapping tid bits and stories whilst drinking coffee at midnight- _or within the early hours._

 

He may not have been Andy, but he was at least _pleasant company._

 

Until it came to the bedroom. 

 

Feisty, she’d hoped with his broad shoulders, long hair and prickle that he’d be up for testing the watersor at the very least _be interested in sex in general._

 

How wrong she was- after a couple of quickies leading pretty much nowhere and multiple scowls at the fact he couldn’t get her off- with his ego broken he’d rather fuck the half of National City than Kara. 

 

_ So that was that.  _

 

Sick of hearing his stupid grunts whilst she sat reading a book as he’d attended a bar without her- leading him into sleeping with the waitress, the woman who’d ironed his dry-cleaning and the girl he enjoyed playing tennis with.

 

_ Ass bag.  _

 

She’d thrown his clothing and shoes into the gutter in tatters and left for the comfort of Alex. 

 

 

**

 

Yup, so her track record with men was _abysmal_ and it was nothing new- she definitely hadn’t the best luck in love. 

 

But.. at this point in the story she’d given up at trying- to find any potential partner let alone one that was more suitable.

 

So she’d turned to google and had found a mate that at the very least couldn’t talk back or leave her for another woman or college. 

 

Porno. 

 

 

_ Yes. _

 

Don’t judge. _ She knows you watch it too.  _

 

So, between having an intense internship at Catco busy tending to the barking orders of Catherine Grant, she really didn’t have the time for sex and love so she’d turned to quell her need for connection by watching sexual videos on the internet. 

 

 

_No surprise here at what category_. 

 

Mostly BJ’s- Cream pies and people blowing their load on each other.

 

Something about that white stuff just really _turned her on._

 

_ She didn’t know what it was.  _

 

Between fetching semi hot lattes’s and her best friends attempt at trying to kiss her face, she’d found sympathy in her fingers and the layers of her duvet.

 

Sure _it wasn’t perfect._ It still got lonely- but she didn’t have to hide things anymore, she could just try to get on with her life without men attempting to mess it up or by asking questions about certain stuff that she wasn’t allowed to say. 

 

Plus. _She was Supergirl._

 

 

**

 

** James Olsen.  **

 

 

Now- _that_ she can explain.

 

She wasn’t actually attracted to him- _it was more of an affection for her secret?_

 

He knew it, she knew he knew and he found her pretty. 

 

So she thought that _maybe_ \- she could see if he was worth it to try again, even see where it could lead but alas she just didn’t feel much of anything really. 

 

She’d nipped that one in the bud- _fast._

 

_ It wouldn’t be fair to take him into something she couldn’t fully appreciate.  _

 

He was a nice guy- he didn’t deserve that from a friend so of course she’d eventually realised that he was better off staying that way too.

 

Plus _she did not need the inevitable distraction._

 

She had duty and responsibility to earth and it’s people. 

 

**

 

But when she saw _his_ ship every single thing changed. 

 

 

Mon-El had crash landed and she was intrigued to say the least. 

 

Not that she wanted him in _that_ way- there was just something about him.

 

He was a Daxamite- _no way she’d let him fuck her._

 

But he **understood** her Kryptonian customs and he knew her ways- eventually they’d even found a kinship and she’d started to really enjoy his company. 

 

_ Though he was really irritating too. _

 

But unlike most of the guys with whom people have that annoying relationship with, this was different because there was a spark. 

 

It wasn’t brotherly or there was no hint of malice and he wasn’t that slimy man you find yourself loathing in hatred and frustration. 

 

_No_ \- there was just an underlying tension that if you’d asked her at the time she would have vehemently denied but under that playboy facade and his ridiculous teasing- _she fancied him._

 

He had a heart and it was the first time she had truly felt something akin to pleasure. 

 

Especially when she’d kissed him, during the medusa virus. 

 

_ Damn.  _

**

 

 

When their lips touched she knew she was gone for good. 

 

Problem was he couldn’t remember -or so he’d said, _she didn’t think he was being truthful._

 

They went through _subtle_ angst and he’d confronted her- told her of his feelings and her heart screamed, to say yes- for her to try again with him instead because he knew her secret, he liked her, she liked him and _he was alien._

 

She could let go.

 

_ Maybe she could be vulnerable.  _

 

_ Maybe he wouldn’t judge her for it.  _

 

There was no walls or lies to keep them at a distance, 

 

But she couldn’t bring herself to speak. 

 

Mulling it over for a while- scared that it would backfire, debating as to whether she should accept his offer and what she’d come to know that she felt for him. 

 

Uncaring now _that he was Daxamite._

 

Alex’s chat helped, she’d seen her weak spot. But-

 

Eve.

 

And that made her question- _whether to open up._

 

Perhaps she could be in a relationship again _like previously_ were she kept her deepest parts of herself closed- _it was better than nothing._

 

But Eve. 

 

He was with _her_ now and so that meant that _he probably wasn’t serious_ and she couldn’t trust him to see her for who she really was.

 

So.

 

_ Yeah. _

 

Then eventually she’d found out that there was no Eve. 

 

It was a cover up to make himself feel better and she could _work with that_ because she doubted she could go through another relationship with so many boundaries. 

 

They had sex- on her couch- _they had sex._

 

_ After Mxy. _

 

And she came. 

 

For the first time she came with another partner- she’d had the best most _explosive_ climax possible and there was no way for her to turn back now.

 

She was a different person and again- _everything had changed._

 

_She had changed._

 

After the fact she’d mulled on the reasonings as to _why_ she’d never reached her penultimate before now and she knows deep down that it was because she was just unable to be vulnerable- or enter a relationship freely with them knowing that _she was an alien._

 

Plus it was only aided by humans lack of super strength of course. 

 

 

With _Mon-El of Daxam_ she’d reached her peak. 

 

He’d seen who she was and _he didn’t judge._

 

He knows that she also likes his cum, so he made her see stars first _before_ allowing her to suck it clean off his fingers.

 

 

He’s the prince to her Semen Kink Kingdom and she’ll never _let him forget it._

 

_ Maggie however… _

 

**

 

** Present day, Alien Bar.  **

 

“Whats you Kink?”

 

“Um”

 

In answer…

 

“I like ejaculate.”

 

Maggie choked, sloshing the beer that she was holding- before she turned to the bartender raising a finger gesturing, a glint to her eyes and a curl to her smile. 

 

“One Ejaculate Please, _for the lady.”_

 

Turns out she’d said drink…. _not kink._

 

 

_Fin._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Reading! 
> 
> \----> Twitter: [ @SarahRAWWR15 ](https://twitter.com/SarahRAWWR15)
> 
> Tumblr : [ sarahzorel ](http://sarahzorel.tumblr.com/)


End file.
